Presente de Natal
by Arine-san
Summary: Uma Short-fic, atrasada de natal, sobre o último dia de Vegeta aqui na Terra antes de ir lutar no espaço. Bulma X Vegeta


**Presente de Natal**

Os flocos de neve iam caindo pelo chão tão suavemente que quase não se percebia a presença deles, mas o tom de branco que as árvores adquiriam deixava bem clara a sua presença naquela manhã de inverno.

Bulma andava pelas ruas em direção ao shopping para comprar os presentes de natal para sua família e amigos. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o grande dia e ela não comprara nada. E, é claro, ainda não sabia o que dar a Vegeta. Perguntara, mas, como sempre, ele fora bruto.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Vegeta treinava na câmara de gravidade e ela bateu na porta para chamá-lo. Logo ele apareceu.

O que quer humana? – Perguntou agressivo.

Ah! Eu só queria saber o que você quer de presente de natal. – Bulma falou tranqüilamente.

Você me fez parar o treinamento pra perguntar isso? Que idiotice. – Vegeta bateu a porta na cara dela.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

Por que ele tinha que ser daquele jeito? E por que ela tinha que gostar tanto dele? Como era boba.

* * *

No shopping, Bulma entrava numa loja sem nada nas mãos e saia de lá com as mesmas abarrotadas de pacotes. Isso aconteceu em, pelo menos, seis lojas.

Mas... Ainda faltava o presente principal. O Vegeta. O que daria a ele? O que? Não tinha a menor idéia. O que um Sayajin poderia querer?

* * *

Os dias se passaram bem rápido e logo já era natal. Estava havendo uma festa na Corporação Cápsula e, é claro, que Vegeta não estava participando. Estava na sacada de seu quarto, olhando para um pequeno embrulho que jazia sobre suas mãos. O porquê de ter comprado aquilo ainda não estava claro em sua mente, mas iria entregar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Vegeta! – Chamou o senhor Briefs. – Você quer algum dinheiro?

E pra que eu ia querer isso? – Perguntou arrogante, como sempre.

Bom... Você pode querer comprar presentes para as pessoas de que gosta.

E quem disse que gosto de alguém?

Tudo bem. Vou deixar algum dinheiro aqui para o caso de mudar de idéia.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

O dinheiro ficara jogado sobre a mesa de cabeceira por alguns dias, mas Vegeta acabara usando-o.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Vegeta fora ao shopping sem saber bem o que ia fazer e começou a procurar algo para dar a Ela, mas não sabia de nada a seu respeito. Apenas que era irritante, histérica, maluca e... linda. Como ousara pensar em algo assim? Estava ficando louco.

Entrou em varias lojas e não achou o que queria, por fim entrou em uma joalheria. Olhou um pouco e logo achou algo que lhe agradava.

- Oi. – Disse a atendente. – Veio comprar o presente da sua namorada? – Vegeta ficou completamente vermelho.

- Bem... Eu... – Estava difícil articular as palavras depois daquela pergunta. Namorada? Era isso que queria que ela fosse?

- Tudo bem. – Falou a jovem sorrindo. – É só dizer que peça interessou o senhor. – Vegeta apontou um colar de ouro branco, que tinha um pingente em forma de borboleta rosa. – Oh! É um belo colar e é muito curioso que o senhor o tenha escolhido. O homem que o fez nos contou que apenas um homem que tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea o compraria. – Vegeta corou mais ainda a esse pensamento. "Não pode ser. Pode?" – O senhor vai levá-lo?

- Vou sim. – Finalmente ele conseguiu formular uma frase.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

Agora estava ali, sentado em sua cama, sem saber como agir. Sem coragem para agir. Um Sayajin que não tinha medo de nenhum inimigo não conseguia simplesmente entregar um presente à mulher que amav... Não! Que droga!

* * *

A festa durou várias horas e agora já estava no fim. Todos os convidados iam embora e logo a casa ficou silenciosa.

- Estou super cansada. – Disse Bulma a seus pais, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Vou tomar um banho e dormir.

- Boa noite, filha. – Falaram os dois.

Bulma subiu as escadas e se dirigiu a seu quarto. Não falara com Vegeta o dia todo, mas a culpa não era sua. Ele parecia estar se escondendo.

Ela entrou no seu quarto e olhou para sua cama surpresa, pois havia um embrulho em cima da mesma.

Aproximou-se receosa e pegou a caixa. Abriu-a com cuidado e sua surpresa não podia ser maior ao ver o delicado colar. Era perfeito.

Pensou em todos que poderiam ter lhe dado algo tão lindo. Seus pais? Improvável. Um dos convidados? Todos entregaram os presentes em suas mãos. Um dos empregados? Fora de questão. Apenas mais uma pessoa lhe vinha a mente, mas Vegeta não faria isso. Faria?

* * *

Após pensar por alguns minutos, Bulma tomou coragem e bateu na porta do quarto de Vegeta. Ele era a única opção. Tinha que ser.

- Entre. – Disse o Sayajin. Ele se encontrava na varanda, sem camisa e de costas para ela. – O que quer?

- Bom... Eu queria saber se... Foi você que deixou esse presente no meu quarto. – Vegeta corou, mas por sorte Bulma não podia ver seu rosto.

- Por que acha que fui eu? – Bulma se aproximou e estava ao lado dele quando respondeu.

- Nenhuma das pessoas que eu conheço teria vergonha de me dar um presente. – Vegeta suspirou. – Por que não me entregou o presente?

- Não queria que ficasse pensando coisas. – Bulma sorriu.

- Que coisas? – Vegeta não sabia o que dizer. Sabia o porquê de ter comprado o colar, mas como pôr isso em palavras sem parecer um idiota?

- Ora... Coisas que os humanos sentem quando alguém lhes presenteia.

- Como que aquela pessoa se importa com você ou que você é especial? – Bulma segurou a mão dele, que não conseguiu puxá-la de volta. – Qual o mal em admitir que se importa comigo, Vegeta? Eu me importo com você. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Como se importa com seus pais? – Perguntou ele receoso pela resposta.

- Não. É diferente e é muito forte. – Bulma riu.

- O que foi?

- Yamcha... – Vegeta se zangou ao ouvir esse nome.

- O que tem esse verme?

- Nós terminamos porque ele achava que eu me importa mais com você do que com ele. – Vegeta enrijeceu.

- É verdade? – Bulma pensou duas vezes antes de responder. Sua resposta mudaria tudo.

- Sim, Vegeta. É verdade. – Vegeta não sabia o que dizer. Ela sentia o mesmo que ele? Mas como ela poderia gostar dele? Era um monstro assassino. – Não sei porquê, mas não quero que você se afaste daqui para ficar lutando no espaço. Pode acontecer alguma coisa com você.

- Não sou nenhum fracote.

- Eu sei, mas não gosto da ideia de perdê-lo. – Vegeta suspirou.

- Eu tenho que ir. Não posso deixar Kakaroto e os outros lutarem, enquanto fico aqui sentado.

- Achei que não se importasse com os terráqueos.

- E não me importo. Mas não vou passar por covarde.

- Sempre o orgulho Sayajin. – Bufou Bulma, ficando emburrada e Vegeta deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você prefere que eu fique aqui com você, enquanto esperamos nossa morte?

- Não. É claro que não. Mas pelo menos eu podia ir com vocês.

- Não! Você vai ficar aqui! Em segurança.

- Mas...

- Não!

- E se você não voltar? O que eu vou fazer? – Bulma começou a chorar. Vegeta segurou o rosto dela e secou as lágrimas.

- No meu planeta, uma jóia não é apenas um presente. Muitas vezes são usadas para selar promessas. Então... Esse colar que eu te dei... Você pode considerar como uma promessa de que eu vou voltar. – Bulma sorriu para Vegeta e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso e a beijou.

- Tem certeza de que vai voltar?

- Tenho. – Bulma o abraçou e ele correspondeu.

- Como você sabe? Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu vou voltar porque eu tenho que ver você pelo menos mais uma vez antes de morrer.

- Não fale assim, Vegeta, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Ele a olhou nos olhos. – Amanhã eu vou partir. Você promete que vai me esperar?

- Prometo. – Vegeta a beijou novamente, só que dessa vez, mais delicadamente. Bulma passou as mãos pelo corpo dele, aproveitando a deixa, Vegeta puxou a blusa de Bulma e foi andando com a mesma em direção à cama.

* * *

No dia seguinte Vegeta levantou da cama sem acordar Bulma e começou a se preparar para partir. Quando já estava saindo Bulma acordou.

- Vegeta. – Ela alcançou-o quando este já estava quase alçando voo. – Você ia sair sem se despedir?

- Não espere que eu aja de forma sensível a todos os momentos. – Bulma fez cara de zangada.

- Não se trata disso, Vegeta. Só que você vai ficar fora por não sei quanto tempo. Podia ao menos dizer tchau.

- Tchau. – Vegeta fez menção de sair de novo.

- Espera! – Bulma segurou o braço dele. – Eu nem te dei seu presente de natal ainda.

- Não preciso de nada.

- Por favor, Vegeta. – Bulma fez cara de choro.

- Tudo bem, mas ande logo. – A jovem correu até seu quarto e voltou com um porta retrato.

- Aqui está. – Ela entregou o porta retrato a Vegeta, e o mesmo viu uma foto dos dois, onde Bulma estava pendurada em seu braço sorrindo e ele estava sério como sempre.

- Como tirou essa foto?

- Eu pedi pra minha mãe tirar quando você estava distraído.

- E por que está me dando ela?

- Pra você não esquecer que tem um motivo para voltar. – Vegeta sorriu de lado.

- Não vou esquecer. Eu fiz uma promessa, e eu nunca deixo de cumpri-las. – Bulma o beijou mais uma vez. – Me espere.

- Vou esperar. Adeus

- Adeus. – E assim Bulma ficou na janela vendo Vegeta partir e esperando que ele não demorasse muito a cumprir sua promessa.


End file.
